Trigger - aka Colin Ball
Trigger (Colin Ball) was a regular character in Only Fools And Horses throughout the shows run and in the prequel Rock And Chips. He also appeared in the first episode of the spin off Green, Green Grass. Trigger was the local dunce yet thought everyone else was one. He was sharper in the early years as he was a dodgy dealer who sold fellow dodgy dealer Del Boy stolen goods. He was a friend and former schoolfriend of Del Boy, Roy Slater, Boycie and Denzel. Trigger was played by Roger Lloyd Pack. Biography Backstory Colin Ball was born in April 1945 in Peckham, London, SE15 to Elsie Ann Ball. Colin had a sister, probably a half sister as Elsie never married. Colin was a slow child and a slow learner at school. The classes were not big but they had high ceilings. Due to his haircut he later gained the nickname "Trigger" as his haircut made him look like a horse. Trigger was not bright at all but he had more common sense as he started to dabble in stolen gear, and even nick stuff with mates so he could sell them to traders, especially Del Boy. Briefcases, tins of paint etc. In 1981 he had to arrange an alibi for next Tuesday. Trigger had a haircut that made him look like a horse, so he was given the nickname Trigger due to the famous horse that Roy Rogers had stuffed. 1981-2003, 2005 In 1981, Trigger was a road sweeper but also remained as a part time dealer who used to sell stolen goods to local market traders including his best friend Del Boy Trotter. He sold his some dodgy briefcases and paint, which him and some mates stole from a railway station. In early 1985 he cleverly stole the cigarette machine from The Nags Head and the burglar alarm. Later in 1985, Trigger was a suspect in a diamond smuggling caper but was dismissed as being too daft. By 1986, Trigger stopped dealing to Del as much, he had a lesser role in Del's trading business. Trigger got a bit more dense as he got older. He took things literally all the time. Observations Personality Believe it or not, Trigger was much sharper in the early years of the show. He was a small time crook who stole goods to sell to his mates. He was never Einstein (or Epstein in his book) but was much more with it. Quotes From Homesick (10th November 1983) *Trigger: Yeah you were at the funeral weren't you Dave? *Rodney: Trig why do you call me Dave? My name is not Dave. My name is Rodney. *Trigger: I thought it was Dave. *Rodney: No its Rodney. *Trigger: Are you sure? *Rodney Yeah positive, I have looked it up on my passport and birth certificate. It is definitely Rodney. *Trigger: Oh well you live and learn. So what is Dave then? Nickname like? *Rodney: No you are the only one who calls me Dave. Everyone else calls me Rodney. The reason the call me Rodney is because Rodney is my name. *Trigger: Oh well I shall have to get used to calling you Rodney. *Rodney: Thank you. *Trigger: Oi Basil, you gonna get this meeting started, me and Dave aint got all night. *Rodney: Rodneyyy!! Memorable info Born: 28th April 1945 Full Name: Colin Ball Parents: Elsie Ann Ball and Unknown Man (Maybe a soldier) Siblings: 1 sister Grandfathers: Arthur Ball Grandmothers: Alice Ball Aunts: Reenie Turpin Nieces: Lisa Cousins: Cyril, Marilyn, Ronnie Occupation: Road sweeper (1960-present), Dodgy goods dealer (1981-1987) Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Main characters. Category:Rock And Chips Characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1981. Category:Characters last seen in 2003. Category:Ball family. Category:1945 births. Category:Dealers. Category:Road sweepers.